El prometido de los sustos
by KETZUL
Summary: Un rubio salva a un joven de tez blanca de caerse por una coladera abierta, a un "perrito" de ser atropellado y a una graciosa figurita de ser rota ¿Qué tiene en común? Pues ninguno es lo que aparenta ser, arrastrando a su salvador a una pesadilla.
1. Chapter 1 Velada Infernal

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, los cuales tomo prestados para esta historia._

_

* * *

_

**El Prometido de los Sustos**

_Capitulo 1. Velada infernal_

¿Se podría decir que esta es una cena "normal"? Se pregunta un joven rubio mirando aquella extraña escena, donde tres sujetos muy particulares se arrebatan la comida para ofrecérsela en la boca como si fuera un bebe.

- Prueba esto – dice un joven castaño acercando suavemente una cuchara con sopa en ella cuando de pronto es lanzada por los aires por una fuerza desconocida – Merece más que una simple sopa, mejor prueba el asado – dice una voz mientras se acerca un tenedor sosteniendo un pedazo de carne, de buen agrado habría dado el bocado de no ser por el terror que le causo ver el dicho utensilio flotando en el aire.

De pronto siente como es jalado para el lado contrario encontrándose con una copa llena de un liquido ligeramente rojo, por el suave olor se dio cuenta que era vino - Bebe – ordeno un pelirrojo, sin embargo tampoco bebió, su miedo era tan grande como para ponerse a comer en esos momentos.

Con el miedo a flor de piel logro ponerse de pie y tomar cierta distancia de esos sujetos extraños sosteniendo la silla en que antes estaba sentado como escudo ante cualquier acercamiento por parte de ellos - ¿Qui.. quiénes son? – por fin logro pronunciar el rubio al borde de la histeria - ¿Cómo, tan rápido te has olvidado de nosotros? – responde una voz de tras de él y girando la cabeza asía donde procedía la voz, pudo presenciar como poco a poco aparecía una persona delante de él - ¡Haaaaaaaaaa! – lanzo un grito de terror mientras daba un mal paso que lo sentó en el suelo a un lado de su supuesto escudo - ¡Es una pesadilla! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! – gimoteaba el rubio cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos y temblando de pies a cabeza.

- ¡Ves lo que haces Sai! – regaño el castaño al recién aparecido quien solo sonreía, el pelirrojo se acerco al rubio tomándolo de la muñeca para que se levantara - ¡No me toquen! – grito el rubio liberándose del agarre y encarando a los presentes, pues para su angustia todo era real – Mi nombre es Kiba y sentimos haberte asustado, pero no te puedes quedar ahí sentado – dijo el castaño ofreciéndole una mano al rubio, quien dudo al principio pero tomo la mano que le ofrecían para levantarse del suelo.

Aprovechando que aun sostenía la mano del rubio, Kiba camino al sillón para sentarse, el otro solo se dejaba guiar, en sus hermosos ojos azules se podía ver reflejada la angustia y el miedo por estar en un lugar desconocido en compañía de lo que comenzaba a dudar fueran personas, pensando que solo minutos antes se hallaba felizmente dormido en su acogedora habitación…

Tras un día agotador, había tomado una ducha para ahora estar cómodamente acostado en su cama reflexionando sobre su recorrido camino a casa. Primero se topo con un joven a unos cuantos pasos delante de él, al parecer era despistado ya que a punto estuvo de caer por una coladera destapada, lo bueno que alcanzo a cogerlo del brazo y jalarlo antes de un doloroso descenso por el drenaje, el joven ni volteo a darle las gracias, simplemente continuo su camino dejando a un rubio molesto - ¿Cómo puede existir gente tan antipática? – suspiro aun molesto y girando su cuerpo entre sus sabanas quedo de lado mirando la luna atreves de la ventana.

Ahora la imagen de un curioso cachorro café se hizo presente en su cabeza junto con el recuerdo de cómo tan lindo animal iba ser atropellado por un autobús – Gracias al cielo que pertenezco al club de atletismo – pronuncio recordando que logro ser más rápido y salvar al animal el cual le lamio la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento.

Finalizando con la graciosa figura de porcelana que semejaba a un león con alas de dragón, en la casa de antigüedades de su abuela Tsunade, la cual logro salvar de hacerse pedacitos sobre el suelo, pues nada mas de entrar a la tienda vio a su abuela haciendo malabares con varios objetos pero perdió el equilibrio y con gran agilidad logro salvar todos los objetos incluyendo a la figurita que le atraía desde que era niño. Había quedado de ir a ayudar y por lo visto llego a tiempo y después de un rato limpio gran parte de la tienda

Todo eso en un día, ahora solo deseaba dormir, logrando su objetivo al poco rato.

- Despierta – una suave y masculina voz roso su oído - Despierta – insistía la voz y con un poco de trabajo logro abrir levemente los ojos encontrándose acostado en un suave sillón en una gran y lujosa sala, sorprendido se froto los ojos y sentándose se dio cuenta de que ya no está en su habitación, comenzando así su pesadilla

Un ligero apretón en su mano lo trajo de nuevo al presente, encontrándose con los causantes de su pesadilla, cuyos nombres no sabía – Hola soy Sai – se presento el pelinegro - Gaara – fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo, además de raros parece que también leen la mente - Naruto – conteste levemente pues aun no me reponía del todo, ahora que lo pienso estos tres se me hacen familiares, pensó el rubio observándolos más detalladamente pudo percatarse de algo - ¡El desagradecido, el cachorro y la figura! – pronuncio zafando su mano de Kiba para señalarlos, los otros tres asintieron para pronunciar a coro "Bienvenido a nuestro mundo", mostrando al rubio sus verdaderas formas.

El ojiazul ya no sabía si reír o llorar por tantas sorpresas, resumiendo, se encontraba en otro mundo con seres extraños en frente y él… ¡El tenia su pijama puesta!


	2. Chapter 2 Reglas

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, los cuales tomo prestados para esta historia._

_

* * *

_

**El Prometido de los Sustos**

_Capitulo 2 Reglas_

El eco de unos firmes pasos podía escucharse por los pasillos, el dueño de semblante serio no podía encontrase mas enfadado como en esos momentos – Nunca más accederé a cuidarlos, al menos no juntos – murmuro con fastidio recordando que los hijos de sus amigos deambulaban por el lugar dejando desastre tras su paso, al menos dos de ellos.

A pesar que los molestos ruidos se habían calmado, abrió la puerta de golpe ingresando a la habitación - ¿Se puede saber por qué tanto escándalo? – su voz fuerte hizo estremecer a los tres que se encontraban de pie los cuales se giraron de inmediato hacia el recién llegado intentando ocultar al rubio tras de ellos, quien permanecía sentado aun asimilando lo sucedido -¿Y bien?, estoy esperando- pregunto el hombre frente a ellos, aun sabiendo que aquellos chicos no necesitaban de una razón para hacer de las suyas, sin embargo dos hechos le llamaron la atención, primero, su forma original y el segundo, Gaara estaba involucrado.

La paciencia del adulto comenzó a rayar su límite y cruzando de brazos comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación, por lo visto ninguno de los jóvenes quería hablar, encontrándose con lo que fue un campo de guerra donde la comida fue empleada como arma principal terminando embarrada en piso, paredes y techo. A punto estuvo de ordenarles que recogieran cuando un tercer indicio llamo su atención, un peculiar aroma, que no pertenecía a los ingredientes de la comida, guio su vista hacia los tres jóvenes - ¡A un lado! – ordeno, un poco dudosos los tres dejaron al descubierto a un rubio humano.

Una sonrisa enigmática se poso en los labios del mayor – Ahora entiendo porque despreciaron aquella comida, si tienen tan exquisito manjar cerca – dijo para avanzar en dirección de su ahora rubia presa, solo unos pasos más y seria suya – Veinte y nueve – el número pronunciado por Gaara hizo que la atención del señor se posara sobre el pelirrojo - Explícate – exigió el mayor – Me salvo el día de hoy – dijo Sai – Dirás "Nos salvo" – interrumpió Kiba.

Naruto por su parte no podía mas hacer nada más que escuchar por el momento, intentando mientras buscar una vía de escape que lo llevara de nuevo a casa – Supongo que fue a los tres, aun así la veinte y nueve no dice nada de traerlo a nuestro mundo… - no puedo terminar la frase – El favor será devuelto aquí, con uno de nosotros – interrumpió Kiba, pues temía lo peor – Treinta y cinco y no me interrumpan - la voz severa del mayor dio por terminada la discusión cumpliendo así el temor de Kiba.

- Cuarenta y nueve – gritaron a coro los tres jóvenes desesperados por evitar que su tutor hiciera algo no muy grato, el pelinegro sonrió mirando de reojo al rubio – Justo como lo espere, ese trío desconocen la razón del porque lo protegen, razón que para mí es muy evidente – pensó para sí el pelinegro - ¿Y quién fue el primero? – pregunto, después de salir de sus pensamientos – Yo – grito Sai emocionado – Ya se hacia donde va señor Fugaku y no me agrada, de ser así todos tenemos el derecho – declaro Gaara.

"Derecho" esa palabra giro en su mente hasta que por fin comprendió, todos esos numero que surgieron durante la discusión, no eran mas que algún tipo de reglas que por algún motivo lo involucraban a él – ¡Nadie tiene derecho sobre mi! – replico el rubio levantándose del sillón llamando la atención de quienes lo habían ignorado desde hace rato – No tengo idea de quienes son, pero no dejare que me traten como si fuera un objeto - ¿Dónde había quedado el miedo de hace unos instantes?, ni el mismo Naruto lo sabía.

Fugaku se acerco una vez más a Naruto, quien le sostenía la mirada, viendo la determinación reflejada en aquellos zafiros no hizo más que sonreír, pero esta vez de forma un poco amigable – Nombre – pidió el pelinegro - Naruto – respondió el rubio, el mayor giro y se encamino hacia la puerta – Naruto tiene razón, y por lo tanto el será quien elija con quien de ustedes se casara – dijo a medio camino.

Las palabras de ese señor dejaron en shock a Naruto - ¡Espere! – grito el rubio reponiéndose de inmediato y corrió detrás del mayor deteniéndolo justo cuando el otro tomo la perilla de la puerta – Yo no quiero casarme con un hombre, mucho menos con un lobo ni con un león ni… ni… con la cosa que sea Sai – ante las desesperadas palabras del chico, los mencionados se rieron por como describió al último, incluso el mayor sonrió por el comentario – Hasta que no te cases no podrás irte. Sai acompáñalo a una habitación, los demás comiencen a limpiar este desorden – fueron la únicas palabras del mayor antes de desaparecer por la puerta dejando a un rubio muy abatido.

¿Qué hice para merecer esto?, se cuestionaba mentalmente Naruto cuando sintió un pequeño jalón del brazo – Sígueme – dijo Sai sonriendo. Avanzaron por un pasillos levemente alumbrado y muy bien decorado hasta llegar una hermosa escalera por la cual subieron llegando a otro pasillo – Esta será tu habitación en hora en adelante – dijo el pelinegro señalando una puerta – Ten, te ayudara a entender varias cosas. Es mejor que por ahora duermas un poco y por cierto soy un brujo – se despidió Sai, dejando un libro a Naruto.

Al entrar a la habitación, busco el interruptor para prender la luz de la habitación y se fue directo a la cama la cual era grande y cómoda llamándolo a dormir de una buena vez, sin embargo el rubio solo se sentó en la orilla y comenzó a hojear el libro – Tenía razón, son reglas – dijo con la vista en una hoja encontrando el número veinte y nueve en esta - Si uno de nosotros es salvado por un humano, se deberá seguir al humano hasta devolver el favor, posteriormente se regresará a nuestro mundo – leyó en voz alta la primera línea, comprendiendo un poco su estancia en este mundo - ¿Qué otros números pronunciaron?, ¡Treinta y cinco y cuarenta nueve! – dijo para sí el rubio buscando entre las hojas - Todo humano que ingrese a nuestro mundo sin ningún motivo especial, será inmediatamente considerado comida – un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo reconociendo que si no fuera por la ayuda de Gaara y los demás, ahora bien podría estar en una cacerola hirviendo a fuego lento, y finalmente encontró la última regla - Podrá existir un común acuerdo para cada regla entre los involucrados, con fin de evitar discusiones y peleas innecesarias. – un tic apareció en su ojo al terminar de leer y molesto arrojo el libro a un lugar desconocido de la habitación y se acomodo para dormir – Esos fenómenos, sus reglas solo los benefician a ellos – dijo bostezando entendiendo que por ahora era el prometido de tres sujetos, por el momento debía dormir bien de seguro mañana otra pesadilla lo aguardaba.

* * *

_DGHA_. Gracias por ser la primera persona en comentar, espero que sigas pasando por esta historia.

_Mio-chan Kiryuu._ Gracias por el animo de que siga escribiendo.

Dare mi mejor esfuerzo.


End file.
